


A Soul with Broken Windows

by Melancholy_Incarnate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asshole Loki, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Incarnate/pseuds/Melancholy_Incarnate
Summary: They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. But what if those windows are broken?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i fuckin know i got a lot of unfinished shit right now but guess what here's another one

_I really need some new earbuds,_ I thought as I tried to hear the instructions my phone was giving me over the din. Cold wind whistled among the steel girders and cut through the wool of my coat, doing its best to freeze my skin.  _Fucking New York winters..._ I lamented silently.  _Why did I decide to go outside in this godforsaken city in winter of all seasons? Should've called an Uber._

I pushed these thoughts out of my mind and just tried to focus on the words the navigation app was saying. Cars honked and people shouted on the busy streets of the city that never sleeps. It seemed everyone was outside on this icy December evening. Bells jingled on every street corner and Santas ho-ho-ho'd. It was the first Christmas Eve since the Battle of New York 235 days ago. I kept a tally. That was a very important day for me. 

_Fuck, I wasn't listening to the phone._

"Mango, stop," I commanded as I replayed the instruction again. 

"Turn left in one thousand feet," the toneless female voice said.

"Mango, forward, left-left."

People milled about me, bags heavy in their arms as I began to move forward, clinging to the handle of the harness.

Then someone slammed into me from behind and everything went to shit.

* * *

I don't blame whoever ran into me, I blame whoever stole my phone in the seconds that I was down and trying to find the handle of Mango's harness. For god's sake, it's  _Christmas Eve,_ asshole. What kind of heartless fuck steals a blind girl's phone on Christmas Eve? I scrabbled around on the dirty sidewalk for the phone for long minutes before finally realizing that with all the foot traffic, it was either hopelessly broken or stolen. Holding back frustrated tears, I stood carefully and addressed Mango once more.

"Mango, find the door."

I just wanted to sit down and cry. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to be able to see again.


	2. Chapter 2

My fingers encountered nothing but smooth glass as I fumbled for the door handle. Finally, I managed to wrap my hand around the cold metal handle and pulled open the door, letting Mango lead me into what was probably a lobby of some sort. I was only a few steps into the building when I heard a man's shout.

"Hey! Hey, miss? You can't be in here. This is private property. And especially not with a dog!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Could you-" 

"Mr. Stark? Yes, sir. Yes, sir. No, sir. Of course, sir." He was clearly talking on the phone now. I didn't know who this 'Mr. Stark' person was, but he sounded important. And not low-level management important, but upper upper management important.

"Come with me, please," the man said, grabbing me by the arm and marching me into an elevator. "Sorry, miss. Protocol. Do you know where you are?"

"No?" I squeaked nervously. The man -who I assumed was a security guard- chuckled.

"You just walked into the Avenger's Tower."

I heard the whoosh of the elevator doors opening and he led me and Mango down a long hallway, stopping at what I assumed was a door.

"I'm sorry, but your dog will have to wait outside." 

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's safe," the man said. Sure, he might have only been doing his job, but at that moment I  _hated_ him. "Just go in that door right there. My boss would like to speak with you."

With the utmost care, I opened the door and stepped inside, the door falling shut behind me with an ominous finality.

"Hello, Miss L/n. Please, take a seat. My colleagues and I would like to ask you a few questions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these first few chapters are short and rather clunky, but I'm working on some longer ones.


End file.
